A Twist in Life
by Aiya-Senpai
Summary: This is a Cross over of; Beauty Pop and Ouran High School! I do hope you like it! And please Comment! :D Rated T, just in case  :
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! It's Aiya-Senpai! I've been reading Beauty Pop and I've been Watching Ouran High School, so I desided to put a twist on it! =D And put the two together in a story, I know this one is short but I wanted to see if you guy's like it at all or not. Comment tell me if you guys like it or not! If you guy's do then I'll make more if not then it was fun making this! :D Talk to you guys later! _**

**_-Aiya-Senpai! 3_**

* * *

"Come on Kiri! Let me in its big news!" Tarou yelled from out side of Kiri's house, he then quickly grabbed some baked cookies from his bag "I have cookies." He said pretty much was bribing her to let him inside. Kiri opened the door she took one look at the cookies and let Tarou in just like that.

"What do you want Taro-tard?" Kiri asked nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie

"Didn't you hear? SP is going to a school called Ouran High School Host Club, to try out there skills there." Tarou said, slamming his hands down on the table they where sitting at.

"This concerns me how?" Kiri said in her regular tone of voice, eating another cookie.

"You're part of SP! So you need to go!" Tarou smacked his head on the table, "Come on Kiri, you need to go! This will be such a good chance for you, to show off more of your amazing talent!" Tarou began to cry like usually. Kiri just got up and began to leave "So noise" She said just before she left.

The next day SP left to the new school, like usual Kiri was dragged along same with her best friend Kanako and some how Tarou got to come a long as well. It was a long plane ride; Narumi yelled at Kiri most of the time for pretty much everything he could, Kei ate pretty much everything on the plane not leaving much for anyone else, everyone else did there own regular thing. Once the plane stopped everyone walked off, each of them looking around in the new place.

"I'm so excited!" Tarou squealed like a little girl.

"I-It seems like it will be a nice place." Kanako quietly stated. Kiri then started a full conversation with Kanako, while the others chatted.

"Hey, Naru-Naru?" Kiri asked, appearing out of no where behind him.

Narumi jumped, "What do you want, Puffy-head?" he yelled at her.

Kiri looked at Narumi with her blank stare, "There's a spider on your shoulder…" she said pointing at it. Narumi freaked out hitting the spider off onto the floor, he got the chills by watching it crawl away.

"Let's go everyone the car's are here." Ochiai said with a calm tone of voice. Everyone nodded and headed to the vehicles.

After a long ride they finally got to the School, it was huge only the richest students attended this school, either that or they got here by scholarships. The group walked towards the school looking around and how huge this place was, it had its own garden not to mention a water fountain! This was a lot different from the school they went to.

* * *

**_Comment! and tell me what you think! Thanks! 33 _**


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter

**_Hey! It's me Aiya-Senpai! Sorry I've been very busy with school and such but so I have not been able to add to my stories, but now it's Easter Break and I have pleanty of time on my hands now! So I'll create new Chapters as much as I can! So for now, enjoy the new Chapter in a Twist in Life! Good luck and see you soon! -Aiya-Senpai. s_**

* * *

After looking around the new school, everyone went to the office to pick up their school uniforms. Kiri took one look at the fluffy yellow dress she as supposes to wear "I'm not wearing that." Kiri said bluntly.

"W-Why not Kiri?" Kanako asked, really nervous about this new school.

"Because it's too, yellow looking." Kiri replied as she started to walk away, "You should wear it though Kanako I think you'd look cute." Kiri smirked.

Kanako blushed a tad, "O-okay…" She said leaving to change. Everyone else did too except Kiri of cores, she began to wonder around. After a bit of wondering she came across a room on it, it said 'music room.' Kiri looked at the room door and shrugged, "Whatev-" Kiri was interrupted by flower petals.

"Are you going in?" A voice from behind Kiri asked. Kiri turned around and seen a boy – no a girl dresses as a boy standing there, with a smile on.

Kiri raised an eyebrow "Isn't it the music room?" She asked yawning, like usual she had no emotion in her facial expressions.

"Well why don't you walk in and take a look?" the girl looking boy said still smiling. She then opened the door, "Welcome to the Host Club." She said as she opened the door, for Kiri.

Kiri had a blank stare as she saw, six other guys standing there with smiles on "Welcome!" All six of them said at the same time. A blond haired boy came up to Kiri, "Well hello there princess and welcome to the host club." He said softly putting his hand on Kiris chin.

Kiri still had a blank stare but she then said "The right side of your hair cut is 2inchs longer then the other side."

The blond boy's eyes went wide, "Is it?" he yelled freaking out, he then ran over to a tall boy with dark hair and glasses, "Kyouya! Is it?" The blond boy yelled. The boy with glasses grabbed a ruler and measured it.

"Seems like the girl is right…" the boy with glasses said.

"Then can you fix it Mama?" The blond boy exclaimed.

'Mama?' Kiri thought.

"Look's like you freaked the boss out…" An orange haired boy said leaning against Kiri.

"Yeah, no one normally does that." Another orange haired boy said nodding in agreement to the other one.

Kiri stayed silent as she seen everything go on, she noticed the other boys standing around. One looked like a child, who seemed to be followed by a tall looking boy with dark hair and with no expressions on his face. Kiri sighed, she became bored and was about to leave, but before she left a girl had gotten her hair caught in the hedges that where in the room. The girl who had her hair stuck in the hedge began to cry, "It's really stuck!" another one yelled trying to get the hair out, "We might have to cut it." The girl who was helping said sighing as she grabbed some scissors.

"No! I really like my hair, it's nice and long the way it looks bests one me!" The girl who had her hair stuck began to move around and pulling at her hair.

Kiri sighed, "So trouble some…" She said walking up to the two girls, "You know the more you move the more your hair will get stuck." Kiri said bluntly.

Both of the girls and others around them began to stare at Kiri.

"Want me… to use some Magic on you…" Kiri said softly. Both of the girls didn't know what to say they have never seen or even knew that this girl. Kiri then took out a pear of her scissors.

"No! Don't cut it! Please!" The girl cried.

Kiri sighed once again, "If you keep on moving like that then you'll have to carry around that hedge if you don't want to have your hair cut." The girl imagined that and shock her head as in she was saying no. "Alright then let me use some Magic on you." Kiri whispered, she then began to cut. Everyone around her was in awe, seeing Kiri cut like that was something they weren't really used too.

After a minute or two Kiri was finished and the girl looked in the mirror and fell in love with her hair cute that the mysterious girl did.

'Who is this girl…?' Kyouya though to him self, he then began to think and smoke came from his head.

"Whoa! Kyouya is thinking again…" Honey-Senpai stated.

"Woo! I got to see Kiri cut again!" A voice from behind yelled, everyone turned around and seen that it was Taro who yelled it one of Kiri's friends.

"Who is that?" The blond haired boy asked with a confused look on his face.

"What a different place…" Ochiai though out loud to him self.

Kei looked around "Whoa! What pretty girls are in here!" He said running around and smiling at each of them, some of them even grew a big liking to them and gave him some sweets.

Narumi on the other hand was yelling at Kiri for running off, "What do you think you where doing Puffy- Head! We looked every where for you!" Narumi yelled in Kiri's face. Like usual Kiri wasn't paying attention, she looked over to see Kanako in the school uniform Kiri just walked over to her and started a wonderful conversation with Kanako making Narumi ticked off.

"Um… not to be rude but who are you people?" Haruhi asked looking a little confused.

Everyone turned to look at Haruhi.

* * *

**_Hope you injoyed the new chapter! :D I'll add more when I can, so I'll talk to you all soon! Please Rate and Comment! I love comments! 3 :D Bye! _**


End file.
